Akito's memories
by XxAngelsXDemonsxX
Summary: it's been four years since Akito came back to Kaito. as he does, he remembers some of his past with his brother, and then with his friends. will he end up regretting his return? rated T for language.


_Disclaimer: i dont Own Air Gear. I have no involvement in it's creation. this is a little something i wrote on vacation. comment, criticize, whatever. unless you're gonna do it to be an inconsiderate jackass._

_

* * *

_

_It's been too long since I came home. Back to the person I call "Brother" _

My brother is one of the most well known detectives in Japan. He's also the most feared. His reputation as the Shinjuku Crocodile strikes fear in the hearts of all storm riders. Even I feared him. Our parents were long gone, so Kaito took care of me my whole life. Once I was old enough, he trained me to become a tool for his police force, called the G-Force. The training was brutal. I didn't really have the talent for A-T's. but my other self, Agito, did. But every time one of us would mess up, we were either brutally shot with rubber bullets, or whipped until I was paralyzed with the special bull whip he always carried around. I never had friends during my childhood. I don't even know what it was like to go to a public school. I was home schooled behind the cold walls of the trailer home, that we called our house. Freedom was just a word to me. I never got to see what it was like outside. Well, I kind of did. But it was in Agito's point of view. His was nothing but bloodshed, feeling the skin tear from the hooks suspending his storm rider victims. Even though it was like that in his outlook, in mine, the night sky was nice to look at once in a while. The moon, that shone in it's luminous white light, was really beautiful. Sometimes I like to pretend I could touch it. Unfortunately that feeling couldn't last forever.

Until I met Ikki Minami. The leader of team Kogarasomaru. He changed my life for the better. Agito and I were finally able to fly. Instead of feeling like a frog in the bottom of the well. Everyone was so nice. Training didn't feel like something I wanted to avoid anymore. Living with Ikki and the others was very lively everyday. Rika sometimes came home from her tour and acted like the mother of the house. Mikan was either playing video games, or beating the living shit out of Ikki. Ringo would play video games as well, or trying to stop Mikan and Ikki from killing each other. Or at least one of them. My first day of school was fun. I got to meet a lot of people. The teacher, whom they nicknamed, "Ton-Ton" was a little nutty, but than again aren't we all? The best part of school was eating lunch on the rooftop. No one would bother you there. Life was good. I couldn't complain about it. until Kaito came back.

"So good to see you little brother. Let's go home okay?" Kaito said to me, swinging that heavy looking whip at the same time. That's what one would hear him say. But what he was actually saying was, "Get back here you fucking brat. Do that little stunt again, and I'll make sure your life is even more fucking miserable." I didn't want to go back to that again. Sitting in that small uncomfortable cage, day after day, never to see the sunlight again. But Ikki stopped him. Removing the brake lever from his hummer, causing him to chase the hunk of metal on wheels, made me build up the courage to tell him, "I'm never coming home Kaito! So you can deal with it!" I was shaky at first after saying that to him, but it made me feel brave.

My first field trip with my classmates. I wanted to go with them badly, but I wasn't able to. It's not like I didn't have money. I did back when I was helping Kaito. I had to go back, and retrieve my bankbook. With the help of my friends, we were able to sneak in and find it. Just then, I heard footsteps. I shook with fear of the thought of what he's going to do to us. But he just stood there, with Akira at the wheel. He merely pretended that I was just an allusion. He left my bankbook, along with my other belongings, in where it was safe. As I left, I saw some photos. Photos of the good old times. Where Kaito and I were smiling, actually bonding as brothers. It was then I realized that Kaito still cared. I felt like I was about to cry. Jumping out of the mobile home, I looked back. _"thank you, brother." _I thought to myself.

Four years have passed since I left Kaito to go on my own. Ikki and the others have moved on to the universities. Rika quit her job as a pro wrestler and settled down to work as a waitress in a family restaurant so she can take care of her 4 year old child. Ume is going to start junior high soon. She's helping Rika take care of the child. Sometimes I'll stop by and say hello. As for me, I'm almost finished with my final year of high school. I might go into the police force as well. After thinking for a while, I finally decided to find Kaito. I heard that he's living in an apartment. Akira is living with him as well. I looked at the apartment number. It's the same one as the address I wrote on the paper. Hesitating for a minute, I finally knocked on the door. Kaito answered it. He wasn't wearing the usual tank top and bell bottom jeans this time. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His long silver hair was tied back, though layers of it stuck out in the front. He took a puff from his cigarette, and exhaled the pale smoke. The scent of the tobacco was the same as ever. He didn't change at all. A gentle smile appeared on his face. "Welcome home, Akito." he said, ruffling my short navy blue hair. Am I really seeing this? Kaito's soft side after all these years I have been gone? Yes, this is the old Kaito I once knew. I am home. And I'm enjoying every minute of it.

"_I'm home, Kaito."_

_Fin_


End file.
